Love in a Cornfield
by Goodbye is my Second Chance
Summary: In Children of the Corn 11, Micah really didn't have anyone he loved. In this story he does and her name is...well you'll just have to wait and see. This is a horror-romance.Hope you like it.
1. Introduction

**The moon shone bright over Stormy Lake, Iowa. Stormy Lake was a very quiet and peaceful place. It was the most beautiful in all of the state of Iowa. It had many amenities, including miles of cornfields and the most beautiful lake you will ever see in your entire life. I would know this because I live there. My name is Amarillo Maxwell. I am 16 years old, and I love it here! I have jet black hair and green eyes. Everyone calls me "cat-eyes", though I don't have a clue why, for the matter, because the cats I always see have yellow eyes, though I guess they could have green.**

**Speaking of people, I don't have many friends, I pretty much keep to myself, but I have my few. There's Sophia, whom acrually lives right next door to my house. She is short. Sorry for the blunt introduction, but it's true. She has short brown hair, and light brown eyes. She's always being picked on for the way she looks, though I don't know why, she's pretty to me. There's Ebony, now to me she's gorgeous, she's also my best friend. She's about my height, which is, 5'5-5'6, somewhere around there. She has blood red hair and bright blue eyes. God, you swear you are cold when her eyes meet your gaze. It's really cool. Alot of the guys in our school, Lakewood High school, love her, they all want to date her, except this one boy, whom I'm secretly crushing on. His name is Michael Lewis, and he's 16 too. He also has jet black hair that fits him really well. He has onyx eyes, which make him look evil but, and at the same time, very sexy. Only once in a while, will you seldom see brown. He's 5'8 and lanky, but well-built.  
It surprises me that he doesn't like Ebony. I mean, every other guy does. My friends always tell me that he likes me.**

**'Amarillo, he likes you,'**

**Sophia said enthusiastically.**

**'No doubt about that. C'mon Ami, I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you? He's crazy about you, I'd say.'**

**After Ebony had said this, I barged into the conversation, that was apparently meant towards me.**

**'No. Why doesn't he just like you, Ebony?'**

**Ebony stared at me wide-eyed.**

**'You know, Ami, not every guy has to like me, you're attractive, too.'**

**I was embarassed.**

**'Yea, ok.'**

**'You are,' Sophia playfully went along.**

**'Whatever,'**

**I said nonchantly.**

**How could Michael like me? I mean we practically grew up together. One thing I forgot to mention is that we're friends. He doesn't know I like him, though. We always hung out with eachother. We'd play at night in the cornfields, it was alot of fun. We'd chase eachother, almost everytime, he caught me, once or twice I'd knock him down. We're always in the cornfield together, it's very soothing, don't ask me how, though, it just is.**

**' Well, Ami, fine then! Don't agree with us, then,'**

**Ebony said jokingly.**

**'Agree with what?'**

**Just then, we all jumped, it was Michael. We didn't know he was coming over. I didn't know he was coming over. In facy, this was the first time he came up to my room on his own. He usually waits for me to let him come up.**

**'Michael! What are you doing here?'**

**I said, worried he had heard our conversation.**

**'What? Am I not allowed over?'**

**'No, no you're allowed over.'**

**Just then Michael's eyes met Sophia's and Ebony's. They were giggling.**

**'Wht's wrong with you two?'**

**he asked dumbfoundedly.**

**'Oh..uh..nothing. Nothing at all.'**

**'What did she not agree with you two on?'**

**'Well..'**

**Ebony was about to say it, but stopped herself when she saw the intensity in my eyes, and quickly corrected herself.**

**'Oh..it was nothing.'**

**'Oh..ok.'**

**Michael knew something was up. He could tell quickly what it was about, and he smiled.**

**'What?'**

**I asked curiously.**

**He looked at me in a way that made my body weaken and my kneees wobble, he smiled.**

**'Nothing..soo...what do you want to do? I kinda came over to see if you wanted to go for a walk.'**

**My heart jumped.**

**'Well I was kinda...'**

**Sophia and Ebony jumped in.**

**'Oh don't worry, Ami. Sophia and I were just about to go, you go.'**

**'Really?'**

**'Yea, go.'**

**Michael looked at me.**

**'Ok, then let's go.'**

**'Ok.'**

**After Sophia and Ebony left my house, Michael and I headed downstairs.**

**'Well, Amarillo, you look beautiful today, as always.'**

**He smiled.**

**I looked at him in wide-eyes.**

**'Huh?'**

**'I said you look beautiful.'**

**'Oh..umm.Thank you...Wait...how did you know?'**

**'Know what?'**

**'That that was what we were talking about.'**

**'Oooh..wild guess.'**

**I smiled and laughed.**

**'Oh.'**

**We then came across a cornfield as we left my house. He quickly pulled me inside.**

**I looked up at him.**

**'Soo..I take it we're playing good ol' tag, are we?'**

**'Yep, now you better start running.'**

**Just then I darted for it, not looking back. He watched how my hair was blowing in the wind that was picking up as I was running. He loved it, and started to run after me.**

**I thought I had lost him until, suddenly, he jumped out at me. He wrestled me to the ground.**

**'Michael..haha..what are you doing?..haha.'**

**He wa tickling me, as he was pinning me down. He began to laugh as well.**

**'Ooh..I don't know...same as always.'**

**He looked at me in that way that made me nervous.**

**'Why are you nervous in front of me, Ami?'**

**'Umm..'**

**'You're beautiful, you know.'**

**'Umm..thanks.'**

**'Tell me, c'mon.'**

**'Umm..I...like you...Michael.'**

**He then kissed my forehead.**

**'I like you, too, Ami...alot actually.'**

**We then laid there for what seemed like days. Him ontop of me, holding me, never letting go.**


	2. A Boyfriend

**After Michael finally got off of me, it was starting to get dark.**

**'We should probablly head back, before your parents think I killed you and buried you in my backyard.'**

**Michael had his arm around me and started to guide me out of the the cornfield.**

**'Haha, true. Well, maybe you can come over tomorrow morning, my parents are going away for the weekend.'**

**He gave me curious eyes.**

**'Oooh really. Ok..then it's a date.'**

**The way he said "date" made my heart skip another beat.**

**'Yes, it is. Come over around...hmm...let's say...10.'**

**'Sure.'**

**'Ok.'**

**We got in front of my house, and he kissed me on the forehead. God, when will he ever, really kiss me? He laughed.**

**'Time will tell.'**

**How does he do that?**

**'How do you do that?'**

**He smiled.**

**'Now that, Ami, I can't tell you. But, I will see you in the morning.'**

**'Haha..ok..goodbye, Michael.'**

**'Bye,Amarillo.'**

**When I got inside everything went downhill.**

**'Amarillo Maria Maxwell, where the hell were you? Do you know what time it is? It's 10 oclock.'**

**Jesus Christ, I didn't know it was that late.**

**'Nowhere. I'm sorry mom.'**

**'Sorry's not good enough. Were you with that boy?'**

**I didn't answer her...I didn't know what to say.**

**'Answer me!'**

**'Yes, and his name is Michael. He's a nice..'**

**'I don't want you seeing him. I don't like him.'**

**'WHAT? Why not?'**

**'Because I said so. Now go upstairs, and get to bed.'**

**I went upstairs, no questions asked. Why was she doing this? Why can't I see him? God! Where was my dad? He must be filling up the gas tank for their trip tomorrow.**

**When I got washed up and dressed for bed, I burst out crying. Why would she do this? She doesn't even know him that well. If she only felt the way I felt. She's insane if she thinks I'm going to listen to her. I cried myself to sleep that night, but that night I also dreamed of him.**

_**I was walking through the cornfield, but I seemed to be walking forever, when I saw Michael. Oh boy, did he make me weak. He stood there looking at me, beckoning for me to come to him, it was beautiful. He held me, and we danced, spinning through the stalks of corn, when something happened. I saw my mom and dad, they were angry with me. Then suddenly, Michael and I were drifting apart.**_

_**'Noo...Michael come back...I loove...'**_

**I woke up, sweating terribly. It was 8 in the morning, and my parents were leaving.**

**'Bye, honey,'m****y mom said.**

**'Have a good weekend. We'll see you Tuesday. We love you,' ****m****y dad said as they were edging their way out the door.**

**Their car door slammed and they were out of the driveway, in the matter of 3 seconds.**

**What the hell was that dream about? Could that actually happen? I looked down at my watch and noticed it was 9 oclock.**

**'Shit. He's coming at 10, and I'm not even ready.'**

**I went upstairs, and hopped into the shower. I stood there, letting the luke warm water pour down on me when I started crying.**

**I cried the whole time getting dressed. I didn't even realize what I was putting on until I had looked in the mirror. I had put on my black halter top and my red plaid mini skirt. I looked in the mirror the last time and noticed Michael was leaning up against my door frame.**

**'Well don't you look hott.'**

**I jumped. I hadn't realized he was there.**

**'Oh, you scared me, Michael,' ****I said while wiping my eyes.**

**He then looked at me concerned, and rushed over to me.**

**'What's wrong, Ami? Why are you crying?'**

**I couldn't help but cry. I needed to vent, so I told him everything.**

**'Sit down with me, Michael.'**

**We sat down on my bed, and I turned to face him.**

**'So..what's wrong, Ami?'**

**'Ok...here it goes...When I got home last night, I got in trouble for coming home late.' **

**He looked at me and laughed.  
'Ook...that's typical.What else did she do?Ground you?'**

**'My mom...she told me I can't hang out with you anymore.'**

**His smile wiped clear off of his face, and he wrapped his arms around me. I hadn't realized I was crying again.**

**'Oh, Michael. I don't want to lose you. I love..'**

**'Hush now, Ami. It's ok. I love you too. I always have, and always will. Now it's not as though you're going to listen to her, are you?'**

**I smiled at him and laughed a little.**

**'No... I love you too much to listen to her.'**

**'Good, because I got a plan for us right now.'**

**I smiled.**

**'And what would that plan be, Michael?'**

**He laid me down and got on top of me. I thought I knew where this was going, but it wasn't what I thought.**

**'You up for a massage?'**

**'Ok.'**

**He then rolled me onto my stomach, and started massageing my shoulders and working his way down to the middle of my back.**

**'Oooh that feels amazing!'**

**He smiled and laughed.**

**'I knew it would. You starting to feel better now?**

**I rolled onto my back.**

**'Definately!Thanks...My mom is insane...I don't know why she doesn't like you.'**

**'Haha..Now you have something to always think of me by, when you're not with me.' **

**'Yes I do. Soo..''**

**He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.  
'What,Ami?What do YOU have planned?'**

**'Hahaa...Well...do you want to dance?'**

**He smiled.  
****'Here.I'm not really good.'**

**I laughed.  
****'I doubt that.'**

**I walked over to my CD player and put on ****"I'll Be," by Edwin Mccain.**

**The music started playing and we started to move.**

_**"The strands in your eyes**_

_**that color them wonderful**_

_**Stop me and steal my breath**_

_**and emeralds from mountains**_

_**thrust toward the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

_**Tell me we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows**_

_**of heartache that hangs from above."**_

**'Lovely song. Is it about us?'**

**I smiled at him.  
****'It is a good song, and would you like it to be about us?'**

**He smiled.  
****'Sure.This will be our song.'**

**'Haha.Ok.'**

**We were still dancing, he was rubbing his hands against my back, and then he wrapped them around my waist.**

**'I like this Ami.'**

**'Like what?Us dancing?'**

**He laughed.  
****'No...Us here together.'**

**'Haha.Me too.'**

**Just then he got serious.  
****'Ami?'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Will you be my girlfriend?'**

**'Haha.Michael,I thought I was already.'**

**'I know.I just wanted to do it properly.'**

**We giggled and fell onto the bed.**

**'Yes,Michael.I will be your girlfriend.'**

**He smiled and laughed.  
****'Good.'**

**He kissed me...On the lips! Yay me!! Finally, I've been waiting so long.**

**We laid there making out. I was his and he was mine...forever. It was beautiful.**


End file.
